


Tumbling words

by AddictedRamblings (Puria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Tumblr, inspired by a gif set, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for some ficlets ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set: http://whovian182.tumblr.com/post/90193434824
> 
> English is not my first language and sadly no beta reader. There are mistakes? Let me know.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/  
> (Post with ficlet: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/post/90786540424/after-all-the-chaos-strife-pain-and-the-bitter)

After all the chaos, strife, pain … and the bitter loss - Stiles had sworn he would never open the door in his mind again.  
But now it is their only option, the last straw they can grasp in order to find Derek.

The real Derek.

The bone crushing cold of the water fades until all he could feel in the moment is the freezing ground under his bare feet.

He knows this place. Knows, because he once was here in his nightmares. But now there’s a difference, cause every footstep echoes between the walls with tiny whispers.

The voices of the dead, he remembers. He is guided by them. Drawn by them, while he can feel two warm and delicate hands on his shoulders, which keeps him under water.

The low voices become silent, when he sees the first root of the stock, knowing he is there where he has to be.

Slowly he enters the class room, where the Nemeton is rooted to the dirty ground, surrounded by a chaos of tables and chairs. But that doesn’t matter, because Stiles gaze captures the figure, who stands behind the tree stump and in front of the illuminated windows.

Disbelief flickers over Dereks expression and Stiles takes one more step to emerge from the shadows.

"Derek? I’m here to bring you back", he begins, but all further explanations die on his tongue, when he sees that Dereks face is flooded with relief.


End file.
